Lei Wulong's Epic Police Car Chase
by Superweapon458
Summary: In this one Lei Wulong the Supercop is surrounded by Chinese gangsters that attack him and then it goes off like Jackie Chan esqe movie.
1. Lei's Shootout

**Lei Wulong's Epic Police Car Chase**

It all began on a Hong Kong shootout night as Lei Wulong was on a crazy chase as he was getting shot at then pinned down by a group of Chinese gangsters at an eating area or some place. "I'm pinned down! I could use some back up here" Lei shouted as he was in need of help. As Lei was one Supercop there was Chinese gangsters with guns as they tried shooting at him like it was an Uncharted game as Lei took cover and took out ten of them as there was like five or six left.

While he was shooting he ran out of bullets "Damn it... NOW I REALLY NEED backup!" but lucky for him his opponents as he used his Jackie Chan instincts as he did some stunts to escape them from being cornered, but the gangsters tried to shoot at him but they ran out of bullets and when they tried to shoot at him but it resulted to them fighting barehanded as the criminals were no match for him as he then used his 5 animal form Kung Fu to attack them.

As Lei picked one off one by one like a left and drove off and then Lei took his police car as he chased the last gangster down in a car chase. Things are getting serious. "You'll never take me alive mother-" the Chinese gangster said as his sentence got cut off by a loud car honk as he went.

"The criminal is in pursuit! We got em' on the run now" Lei said as he contacted his police comrades. They then drove off like it was a Fast & Furious movie (but its not a Fast & Furious fanfic).


	2. Bob the Hero

**Lei Wulong's Epic Police Car Chase**

Meanwhile Bob and Julia were out on a date (as they did on Street Fighter x Tekken ending) and they talked about saving the earth and stuff nobody cared about. "Bob did you hear anything about a gangster shootout today?" Julia said, "Yes I did, if those Chinese gangsters here ever saw me I'll whip em' into shape they'll won't know what hit em'." Bob said as they both had tea and coffee.

Suddenly Ganryu came out of nowhere "'Julia, will you marry me?', 'Julia I love you...' Ehhh... Get this over with Ganryu!" Ganryu said to himself as he was wearing nothing but his bow tie and carried a bouquet of roses and a wedding ring as he was wishing to marry Julia and as soon as what he saw. Ganryu was surprised as she saw Julia with Bob and he had his mouth wide open and then he was there dropping the ring and the roses as she sobbed standing up.

While the police chase ensues the unnamed gangster is then followed by not only Lei Wulong, but he had backup coming his way. "Screw you cops! You'll never get at me!" The gangster yelled as he shot at the cops in their police cars as he shot out one of their vehicles. Then he went the other route as Lei took the long way as he believes he will get to him and confuse him create enough time to get him.

Suddenly Lei almost had him but when the Chinese gangster and him were butting cars it was like a demolition derby but as soon as the gangster outdrives him, he gets away.

Lei drives as fast as he can as then he encounters a sobbing Ganryu as he ends up driving his car as the front ends up accidentally stuck Ganryu's butt as it causes Lei's police car to get wrecked as he is angry and frustrated.

"My car! Hello, I'd like to send out a spare vehicle... Never mind." Lei  
contacted his police reinforcements but he was already annoyed and angry at Ganryu as he wanted him to pay for the damages for his car. "I'll deal with you later!" Lei said to Ganryu as he uses his Jackie Chan stutns to track down the gangster and arrest him for good.

Lei climbs fire escapes and then exceeds from rooftop to rooftop like Sly Cooper (but this isn't a Sly Cooper fanfic) and does more movie stunt esqe moves like Jackie Chan.


	3. The Final Showdown Not

**Lei Wulong's Epic Police Car Chase**

Bob wanted to get ready to be a hero as he prepares to go all superhero. "Now is my chance, step back Julia... I'll handle this" Bob said as he did his fighting stance like he does in the games "I think the police are getting ready to take care of it" Julia said but Bob prepares to be a hero to Julia "Don't worry Julia help is on the wa-" as he trips over a soda can "Aaaugh!"

He screamed as he started rolling down the hill like a boulder. Lei on ground floor saw something behind him as there was Bob rolling down the hill. "Oh crap!" Lei said as suddenly Xiaoyu was riding on top of Panda as they were going to school (do they go to school in China or Japan? WTF!?).

Xiaoyu was playing Indiana Jones music for some odd reason as Lei ran away from Bob it was like a boulder chase and then to make matters worse there were so many hazards such as cars and a lot other craziness like you see in a Crash Bandicoot level. Lei ran as fast as he could but Bob rolled so fast he then went down and not only rolled up into the air he was then out of sight and vanished. Lei then found that the Chinese gangster on foot as the guy ran out of gas and it was smoking and steaming.

Lei prepares his 5 Form Animal Kung Fu and Drunken Master fighting skill as the Gangster did some Martial Art style nobody cares about as its like those common enemies from the Tekken Force Mode as the fight ensues and there are life bars and the announcer is up. "ROUND 1 F-" then out of nowhere Bob shows up out of nowhere and flattens the Chinese gangster with his butt (because he's a donut-hole) as he broke every bone in his body. "Didn't see that coming." Lei said and saw it as he shrugged it off as didn't have to do anything in combat.

"Well keep on rollin'... Keep on rollin'" Lei said as he caught the thug and handcuffed him "Looks like you're broke. Nice work man." Lei said to the thug as then he thanked Bob for stopping him.

In the end the Chinese mob thugs were beaten and tossed into jail thanks to Lei, Bob was awarded as a hero as Julia was proud and Ganryu was crying as not only Julia was paying more attention to Bob but he had to pay for the damages to Lei's car as his butt was still jammed in the front of it.

 **The end...**


End file.
